


Will you listen to me?

by awesominin



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/pseuds/awesominin
Summary: Yoshinori. Treasure’s angel. One of Treasure’s hyungs. Someone who would listen to you. Yet, even though he listens to them, nobody took the time to listen to him.OrThe 7 times Yoshinori listened to someone and one time he wanted to be listened to.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Will you listen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely fanfiction. Nothing in this is true except the members themselves and YG. I hope you enjoy the story and please leave kudos!

_italicized_ _-flashback_

not italicized-present

It's almost 11:30 in the night. Yoshinori was alone with his thoughts. Everyone in the dorm was asleep or across the hall, in the other dorm cuddling with their lovers. Though, none of them has told each other, everyone has told Yoshi. From his hyunsuk hyung to their maknae, Junghwan. He has heard everyone. He’d stop what he was doing whether it be studying or making a new song, or sometimes, someone would wake him to talk to him, he always did it.

__

_“Hey Yoshi,” Hyunsuk said as he walked into Yoshi’s room. Yoshi, at the time, was watching an anime. Turning off his phone, he looked up at Hyunsuk._ _  
_ _“Yeah, Hyung?” swinging his legs off his bed, he sat straight up as Hyunsuk walked to his desk chair which was right next to his bed._ _  
_ _“I need some advice,” Yoshi tilted his head to the right. Usually, it was others coming to Hyunsuk for advice, not the other way around._ _  
_ _“Why not ask Jihoon? He’s the other leader, afterall.”_ _  
_ _“That's the problem!” Hyunsuk said, leaning back. Yoshi crossed his legs and gave his Hyung a look that said “go on.”_ _  
_ _“I think i have a crush on him and i don’t know what to do.” Hyunsuk blurted, scared of Yoshi’s reaction. Yoshi gave him a soft smile. He took his hyung’s hand._

_ “Hyungie, I think you should tell him,” Yoshi said with a soft smile. _

_ A few hours prior to this talk, Jihoon had come into his room while he was studying and told him the same thing. _

_ “Yoshi-ah!” Jihoon yelled as he came into my room and flopped on my bed. Yoshi jumped and turned around, glaring at Jihoon. _

_“Jihoon, I told you not to go on my bed.” I sighed._ _  
_ _“Sorry, Yoshi,” he said, smiling apologetically._

_ “It’s alright,” I said, he smiled brightly, opening his mouth to say something. I cut him off, “Do you have something to tell me?” Yoshi asked curiously. _

_ Jihoon’s smile fell and he looked down. As he pouted, he said, “yeah i have a little problem. Promise me?” he looked up with a serious expression. Yoshi nodded. “I have a crush on Hyunsuk hyung.” Shutting his eyes tight as if Yoshi would look at him differently once he knew Jihoon was gay. Softly sighing, Yoshi took Jihoon’s hand, causing him to look at Yoshi. Yoshi smiled softly and said, “Tell him. And then tell me what happened.” _

_ “You’re right, Yoshi. I should,” Hyunsuk had a slight smile pulling at his lips as he thought of it. “Alright then. I’ll be off.” “Wait hyung!” Hyunsuk turned around with a smile on his face. Hesitating, Yoshi decides not to tell him. “Good luck!” Yoshi shouted after him. _

**_Later that night_ **

_ “Yoshinori!” Jihoon said as he bursted into Yoshi’s room, with a beaming smile on his face that his eyes were almost gone. Yoshinori had been at his desk, waiting for inspiration to come to him for a song. Turning around, he looked at his same-year friend with an expectation of him to say something good, judging by the look on his friend’s face. “I confessed!!” Jihoon exclaimed with excitement. Yoshinori smiled, feelings happy for his friend, but couldn't help feel like he was faking it.  _

_ “Come tell me what happened,” Yoshi replied, gesturing to his bed. Jihoon happily skipped to Yoshi’s bed and began to relay what happened.  _

_ Hyunsuk ran out of Yoshi’s room and dashed into Jihoon since he was already in the same dorm. Jihoon was sitting on his bed, monitoring one of their recent videos.  _

_ “Hi hyung!” Jihoon grinned. Hyunsuk shut the door behind himself, that way none of the other members could hear them talking. _

_“Jihoon, I have something to tell you,” Hyunsuk said seriously. Jihoon frowned. Usually, the leader wasn’t this serious unless someone in the group did something wrong. Hyunsuk walked over to Jihoon’s bed and sat next to him._ _  
_ _“I like you,” Hyunsuk blurted out, unexpectedly. Jihoon’s frown began to melt into a big eye-smile. He dropped his phone on his bed before throwing his arms around the older leader. Burying his head into his hyung’s crook of the neck, Jihoon whispered, “I like you, too.” Hyunsuk smiled and brought him into a kiss. Jihoon kissed back._

_ “I’m happy for you, Jihoon,” Yoshinori said once Jihoon had finished. Jihoon smiled and pulled Yoshi into a hug. Yoshi hugged back before Jihoon pulled away. Hopping up, Jihoon walked to the door and said, “Night, Yoshi! It's almost 11. Don’t go to bed too late!” “Wait! Jihoon…” but by the time Yoshi finished saying that, Jihoon had left his room and into his own.  _ _  
  
_

Yoshinori got out of his bed. He walked around his dorm. It seemed like all the members were at the other dorm and he was the only one there. As always. He sighed and walked towards the living room where a window was open.

_ Haruto knocked on his favorite hyung’s door (don’t tell Hyunsuk that) before poking his head in. Yoshinori was playing animal crossing. “Hyung?” Haruto asked. Yoshi looked up and stopped his game before putting it down. _

_ “Yeah, Ruto?” Yoshi moved aside and indicated for the younger boy to sit next to him on his bed. “What’s wrong?” Having known Haruto for years, Yoshinori could easily see something was wrong with his dongsaeng. Normally, the younger would not knock and jump into his room, being very chaotic. “I… need help with something…?” the younger said as if not very sure with himself. “I think it might be a problem and you are the only one i think would give the best advice.” Yoshi looked at the younger. He looked as if he hadn't slept well in days with heavy bags under his eyes. “It must be important if it has been keeping you up all night.” Haruto pouted, knowing very well that his hyung easily saw through him and the other japanese members, Asahi and Mashiho, as Yoshinori has always been one of the oldest members that’d listen to them.  _

_ “Well, at night, usually my mind would not let me sleep and the only thing I can think about is...someone.”  _

_ “Ruto, I know very well you’re gay. After all, I was one of the first you came out to, besides Keita, and Mahiro. So who is the lucky boy? Is it one of our members?” Yoshi asked with a knowing smile. _

_ “Well, yeah. It's Jeongwoo. I don’t know why i can’t stop thinking about him.” _

_ “Tell me about him.” This invitation broke a smile on Haruto's face. _

_ “Well for one, i really like his smile and personality. I like it when he makes his (ㅇㅅㅇ) face,” Haruto tried to mimic the face he was talking about, but failed while Yoshi tried to hold in his laugh at his attempt, “His voice is beautiful and I love his chaotic personality and everything about him.”  _

_ “Well, it sounds like you’re whipped, first of all,” Haruto flushed a deep red, “and you have a crush on him.” Right as Yoshinori finished his sentence, Haruto got up and left. Yoshi went out after him with a smile. Haruto left the magnum dorm and went into the original treasure dorm. He walked straight to Jeongwoo’s room where Jeongwoo was laying on his bed with his phone. Jeongwoo sat up and looked at his same-year friend. It seemed that Jaehyuk was not there at the moment so Jeongwoo took over Jaeyuk’s bottom bunk-bed. Haruto flopped on Jeongwoo’s lap and wrapped his arms around his waist before burying his head into Jeongwoo’s stomach. Dropping his phone, Jeongwoo’s hands began to run through Haruto;s hair. Yoshinori stood by the door frame where if anyone looked at him, they’d think he was being weird. Yoshi peeked around the door frame and watched his two dongsaengs.  _

_ “Haruto…. What’s wrong?” Jeongwoo questioned with worry on his face. Haruto buried his face more into the other boy’s stomach if that was possible. _

_ “I like you,” Haruto’s voice was muffled but Jeongwoo could hear him loud and clear. Pressing his forehead against the top of Haruto’s hair, Jeongwoo responded with a quiet whisper of “I like you too.” Yoshi smiled, feeling happy for his Japanese dongsaeng as well as his Korean one. He knew this was his cue to leave. Yoshi moved from the door frame and began to walk back to the magnum dorm.  _

Yoshi walked to the open window where it could easily look over some of Seoul. The night air was cold, but not cold enough that you needed a coat. He breathed deeply and sighed.

_ As he walked back to his room, a faint “hyung” was heard from Asahi’s room. Yoshi poked his head into the other Japanese’s room to find Asahi cuddling with Jaehyuk. That’s why Jaehyuk wasn’t in his room. “Asahi? Did you need something?” This relationship was something new for Yoshi, but he didn’t mind that the other two were cuddling. Both Asahi and Jaehyuk sat up and looked at each other before looking at the older boy. The older’s expression wasn’t one of disgust or even of anger, it was one of empathy. “Hyung….” Asahi started. As if feeling Asahi’s nervousness about his relationship with Jaehyuk, Yoshi cut off Asahi “If you are here to tell me,” Yoshi said,closing the door behind him before leaning on the said door, “that you guys are together, then let me tell you that I don’t really care that you guys are together. As long as you guys are happy together, I don’t really care.” Asahi’s nervousness was gone in a flash before smiling so big and hugging his hyung. Asahi wrapped his arms around Yoshi’s waist and buried his head into the older boy’s chest. Yoshi wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s shoulder before resting his head on Asahi’s head, smiling, and gesturing for Jaehyuk to join their hug. Jaehyuk quickly got off the bed, and walked quickly to the two hugging Japanese. Jaehyuk wrapped his arms around his lover and rested the side of his head on Asahi’s back. “Thank you, hyung, for accepting us,” the two lovers said in unison. Yoshi smiled a bit, not wanting to ruin the moment with his feelings. He responded, “Of course. Anytime. Anyday.” _

Turning away from the window, Yoshinori walked to an area behind the wall where there was a staircase that led to the roof. None of the members knew why it was there, it just was. But right now, Yoshi was grateful it was there. He began to climb the stairs up to the roof.

_ Yoshinori left Asahi’s room after the hugging session was over. Yoshi pulled out his phone. It was 4 in the afternoon. He decided to head to YG’s practice room where most of the members trained. When he arrived in the training space, he saw Yedam doing cover “Best of me” by BTS. His back was turned towards Yoshi. Although he wasn’t recording it and Yoshi could easily interrupt, he decided to quiet and leaned on the door frame. As the song began to finish, Yoshi wondered who that song was for. “Hyungie!” Yedam’s voice snapped Yoshi out of his wondering. Yedam had turned around and was smiling at Yoshi. “What are you doing here?” Yedam asked as Yoshi stepped into the practice room. “I was going to practice, but I saw you singing so I decided not to interrupt. Who was the song for?” Yoshi questioned. Yedam’s face began to turn red. “Wh-what do you mean? I just wanted to sing that song...” Yedam seemed to hesitate as if debating if he should his hyung or not. “It's ok. It's not like i’m going to judge you if you actually sing that to someone,” Yoshi teased. Yedam pouted “It’s not like he’s going to like me anyways…” Yedam said quietly that most people couldn’t hear, but Yoshi. Yoshi frowned. Who wouldn’t like Yedam?! “What do you mean by that?” Yoshi asked. Yedam’s eyes comically widened. He had originally thought that his hyung hadn’t heard that. “Doyoungie wouldn’t like me…” Yoshi frowned. He had seen the looks Doyoung would give Yedam when the said boy wasn’t looking. The look was filled with love and want, but also with a hint of being scared. “As if,” Yoshi snorted, “Have you seen the looks that boy gives you when you aren’t looking?” Yedam shook his head, “I think you should confess to him,” Yoshi said with a smile. Yedam looked at his hyung. Something was off with him, Yedam could tell, but his head was too filled with imaginative scenarios of him confessing to Doyoung. Yedam slowly smiled, “You’re right, hyung, I should! I’ll text you if my love is reciprocated.” and with that Yedam ran out of the practice room to look for Doyoung. Yoshi’s smile fell. He bitterly says “Alone, again I guess.”  _

_ Yedam ran out of the practice room. Knowing that Doyoung, much like him, didn’t live in the dorms, he decided to check the other practice room. He remembered that Doyoung had said something about practicing early that day. He found Doyoung practicing their debut song, BOY(stream boy). “Doyoungie!!” Yedam exclaimed as he ran towards the other engulfing him in a hug. “Hyung? What’s wron-” Doyoung’s question was cut by a kiss from Yedam. They both melt into the kiss. Yedam pulls away and blushes “I like you,” he states. Doyoung giggles and Yedam becomes the emoji pleading face _ (🥺). _ “I’d hope you do because you just kissed me,” Doyoung says and pulls Yedam in for another hug, “I like you too, Damie Hyung.” _

The cold air hits his face with his hair blowing back. The roof of the dorms were rather plain. But there was a bench on the end of one side of the roof, looking over Seoul. Yoshi walked over there before taking out his phone. It's 11:49pm.

_ (this part is at night after Yoshi finished practicing) _

_ Ring, ring, ring! Yoshinori turned over and reached for his phone on his bedside table. Feeling around, he finally finds his phone. “Hello?” he answers the call, groggily. “Um hi Yoshi-hyung,” a familiar voice answers. Yoshi pulls his phone away from his ear and sees it's 12:08am. “Mashi-ah, it's 12:08 in the morning. Why are you calling me when you can just walk to my room?” Mashiho hesitates when he realizes he could just do that. “Wait one sec hyung, I’m coming over” “I-” is all Yoshi could get in before the younger turns the call. Sighing, he pushes himself up and to see if he can wake a bit more before the younger gets here. Mashiho quietly comes into the older’s room and shuts the door before throwing himself onto Yoshi’s bed, his head landing right next to Yoshi's lap. Leaning forward, Yoshi pulls Mashiho onto his lap. Before they were chosen to debut, all the Treasure J trainees would always have a time when they came into Yoshinori’s room to talk, whether it’d be at night or early morning. “What’s up, Mashi?” Yoshi began to run his hand through the other's hair. Mashiho sighed, “I think I caught feelings for Junkyu-hyung,” Yoshi nodded to tell him to continue, “Everytime I’m around him,my heart would start beating a hundred kilometer(or miles if you’re from the US) per hour. And when he smiles that stupid koala smile of his, I can’t help but coo at him.” Mashiho finished up. “You’re whipped,” stated Yoshinori. “I know, hyung,” Mashi rolled his eyes at Yoshi, “I should confess shouldn’t I?” Yoshi smiled, “If you already knew, then why are you asking me?” _

Yoshi walked to the bench. The bench was cold and hard and provided no warmth from the cold air. But somehow, it was comforting. It was comfort from the pit inside his heart. He looks at his phone. 11:52pm. He pulls up youtube and finds their most recent video of Treasure Map.

_ Knock, Knock! “Hyung?” Junghwan pokes his head in. “Are you ready?” Treasure was having a schedule that day that was pretty far away from Seoul. Yoshi turned from where he was standing and gave a small smile to their maknae. “Yeah,” walking to the door where Junghwan was waiting for the other, Yoshi pulled the other, “Come on, Junghwanie, we have to go.” Junghwan gave the older a nervous smile before walking with him. As they walked to the elevator, Junghwan was oddly quiet. Usually, Junghwan would be talking his mouth off, but today he wasn’t. “Hey junghwan?” Junghwan snapped his head towards the older, “You good? You’re oddly quiet.” Junhwan sighed, “I knew you out of all the people would realize,” titling his head Yoshi asked, “You’re nervous for the filming?” Junghwan nodded, “It’s our first time and I don't know if i will do it right. I’m the youngest. I’m supposed to do everything right,” Yoshi snorted at that, and Junghwan raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re not perfect, Junghwan. Nobody is,” At that, Junghwan frowned, “As you said, Hwanie, You are the youngest and one of the youngest idols in the industry. Nobody is expecting for you to get everything right. So stop worrying.” Junghwan smiled at Yoshi’s advice and side-hugged him. Yoshi lifted his arms and put them over their super king cow baby. “Thank you,hyung, thank you for  _ listening _.”  _

  
Treasure Map’s familiar theme song stood out in the quiet night. As the video began, Yoshi scrolled down to the comments. One of them stood out. “Yoshinori. Treasure’s angel.” Then his screen changed. Someone was calling him. Yoshi looked at the id caller and smiled. He placed the phone against his ear. “Hey Yoshi!” a familiar voice said, Yoshi smiled, “Hey,  _ Will you listen to me _ ?” “ _ Yes, I will.” _


End file.
